Mother Dearest
by NinaWilly
Summary: Troyella Oneshot sad story Can a little girl live without her mother? Or is it the dad who needs her the most.


Mother Dearest

A/N: Hi this is my first story in a long time, I have quit on my other stories, one was sadly deleted. But this is a sad oneshot that I just felt I had to write. I love this one, its one of my best. Though it is really short!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to HSM but I do own Kalee, she is just Troy's daughter in this story.

Summary: Troyella oneshot, can a little girl live without her mommy? Or is it her dad that needs her the most.

"Goodnight daddy"

Said my soon to be six year old daughter Kalee. A smile couldn't help but creep on my face at the word "daddy" I carefully tuck her in and kiss her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams sweetie."

I turn to leave but her tiny arm took a hold of my sleeve.

"I have a question."

At her age it is natural to be asking a variety of questions

"What is it Kalee?"

"What was mommy like?"

My heart was suddenly filled with grief as the young girl finished.

"She was a wonderful, caring person who would do anything for us."

"Then why isn't she here?"

Tears blurred my vision while the not so distant memory of my fallen wife came to thought.

"She had to leave but she would have loved to be here with us."

"Does she not love us?"

"Of course she loves us, and we love her, you sill remember her right?"

Kalee looked like a younger version of her mother besides the ice blue eyes similar to my own staring back at me.

"I don't remember much."

I glanced at the clock, seeing we still had time before her actual bedtime I picked her up and carried her down to the living room. There was about twenty pictures in this room alone. Pictures that showed us when we were carefree, happy, and in love. A particular picture caught my eye. One framed photo taken about a year prior to her death, Gabriella holding a little one year old Kalee and my arm draped around her slim figure. All smiling, a happy family.

" That's mommy"

"Yeah and that little bundle of joy is you."

"Can I meet her?"

Should I tell her she died? How should I explain it?

" Someday we'll all be together again, but thats a long time from now."

She looks down disappointed.

" Don't be sad, we don't like seeing you upset. Do you want me to tell you about the silly blue bear that didn't like honey?"

Her eyes immediately lit up. Maybe this isn't the right time to tell her about Gabriella's tragic death. But as she gets older it will be harder and harder to avoid the subject. I tell her the story and tuck her in again.

"Why did you ask about mommy all of the sudden?"

"You seemed sad and I thought it might be about mommy. Are you thinking of her?"

"Always, now goodnight."

As I leave her room and walk down the empty hallway to my room, I really do miss her. I could remarry but I could never let myself love again. Looking around my room I still see Gabriella's things still untouched, as if she never left. I lay down on our bed, on my bedside was two pictures. Our wedding photo, one of the happiest days of my life. She looked absolutely gorgeous. The day she also became a Bolton. The second was a printed out version of the photo I took with my cell phone the night we met at that New Year's Eve party. I still haven't thanked that DJ. It really was the start of something new. My "Ella" made me a better person, I wouldn't have been involved in theater. Without that I would have never have thought I would become a drama teacher, Ella was a high school chemistry teacher. Though right now I have a pretty good life, one amazing kid, steady job, but things could be better. I never really had much time to grieve when she passed, I had to remain strong for Kalee. Which is what I kept telling myself. Things happen, now thats an understatement. But if I would have known that it would happen, I would have never let her leave to get some milk from the store and get hit by the drunk driver. I try to forget that happening but I could never. That image was still stuck in my head. Gabriella Bolton will forever be in our thoughts and our hearts.

Gabriella Bolton

1988-2018

Beloved,wife,mother,and friend

Once a wildcat, always a wildcat

"Ella"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Read/Review/Add!


End file.
